Astrid in wonderland
by joanamana.14
Summary: Eel pox has come back to torment Berk once more. hiccup and Astrid are out fetching the ingredients for Gothi's medicine. what will happen when Astrid fell into a hole on the ground Hiccstrid AU wonderland
1. Chapter 1

**Astrid in Wonderland**

Eel pox has come back to torment Berk. I'm off with the rest of the gang and Gothi to fetch the ingredients for her medicine. We already have most of them is only missing…

\- Cofcofcofcof

\- Astrid are you alright? – I heard Hiccup ask beside me

\- Yes cof cof is just a little cough nothing to bother – I smiled back at him – Know where's that plant we have to get the medicine ready before eel pox spreads – he looked back at me with a not so convinced look on his face – there! On top of that mountain

Has we landed on the top of a very high and narrow mountain, I couldn't stop coughing.

\- We better get back to Berk, are you sure you can fly like that?

\- I'm ok Hiccup! – with my hands on my waist trying to look confident but braking in to cough a minute later and tripping over a rock, and falling through a hole on the ground

\- AHHHHHHHH - I kept falling and falling through and through the dark hole – what the? – "does this hole and?" as that thought got to me I stopped falling only 3 inches from the ground – how? – and I fell

\- I'm late! I'm late! I'm late! Out of my way – I saw Fishlegs running past me and in to a door

\- Fishlegs? Fishlegs wait! – I ran to the same door he had past just a moment before but it was so small that I could only put my arm through it – how did he?

I looked around me, I was in a room really similar to the Grate Hall but I was the only one here and the other wise GINORMOUS door was only 5 inches now. "there has to be another way out" I looked for another door but there was none I was losing my patience when something caught my eye. There was a single mug on top of the round table in the middle of the room.

"Drink me!"

\- That's odd – I tried to examine the liquid but it seemed a lot like mead so I had a taste of it – sweet…

Right after I drank it I started to shrink until I got berried underneath my clothes

\- Could this get any worse? – I manage to secure what used to be my shirt in some kind on very large dress – that'll do

As I pass through the doors I was 150% sure I was not on Berk for one thing this place was wormer, kind of exotic with bright colors and stunning flowers. I was mesmerised with all that beauty

\- Who are you? – I turned to the familiar voice

\- Gobber? – he was kind of Gobber, more like IT was kind of Gobber. In front of me was a blue caterpillar with Gobber's face, smoking a pipe.

\- You can't be Gobber you silly creature, I am Gobber - exhaling some green smoke.

\- Where am I?

\- You still haven't answer my question

\- Common you know me! I'm Astrid!

\- THE Astrid?

\- What?

\- I'm late! I'm late! I'm late! Gobber I need some mushrooms

\- Fishlegs!

\- Sorry do I know you? – "has everyone gone mad?!"

\- That will cost you 2 flowers – "what?" Fishlegs pass him to cookie flowers and took a piece on mushroom running away a second later – I'm late! I'm late!

\- You selling mushrooms? Paying food with cookie flowers? That's it I'm dead and I ended up in some really strange Valhala

\- I don't know about you but I am pretty mutsh alive lass

\- When where am I?

\- Can't you tell? This is Wonderland!


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

\- Can't you tell? This is Wonderland!

\- What?!

\- Look for yourself – he pointed at a book

\- The book of dragons?

\- NO you insolent! That's the oraculum in there you'll find every single piece of history of Wonderland, past, present and a possible future

\- A possible future?

\- Yes my dear, the future is a funny thing it's always changing see – he opened the book in a page were I could see both of us talking – this is the present if you really are THE Astrid than this mint be you future – he changed the page to an image of me standing in front of a Dragon with an axe in my hand

\- How is this possible?

\- You'll see….

\- Gobber? Gobber! – and with that he disappeared – where did he go?

I started walking through the forest. I walked for what it seemed like hours

\- Grrrr there's no use! I'm walking in circles! – I kicked a little rock

\- Hey! Watch were you're going! Can't a rock sleep in piece?! – it replied

\- Sorry. Wait, I'm talking to a rock?! Gobber looking like a catapillar… Fishlegs with bunny ears… I'm definitely going mad – I covered my face with my hands

\- Sweety we are all mad here


	3. Chapter 3

**III**

\- Sweety we are all mad here – I looked up to see a smile on top of a tree "what?!". It slowly started to appear a black head fallowed by a cat's body

\- Toothless? You can talk?!

\- Only to those willing to listen, oh my we came at an impasse. It seems you know my name but I don't know yours

\- Not you too… Toothless it's me Astrid!

\- The Astrid? Oh my! – his head turned upside down on his body

\- Why does everyone keep asking me if I'm THE Astrid? I'm just Astrid

\- Well just Astrid I guess there's only one way to find out if you're in fact the right Astrid fallow me – he disappeared and reappeared a few steps ahead – unless you want to stay lost of course

I followed him out of the forest and into a cross road

\- Oh look Tweedledum and Tweedledee – I saw Ruffunut and Tuffnut back facing me peeking through a bush – don't let them see you – and he disappeared again reappearing on the other side of the cross road, I took a step in his direction but ended up stepping on a branch and getting the twins attention, Toothless rolled his eyes

\- What's this? What's this? – they both said in unison

\- Does it bite?

\- Does it snap?

\- Let's see if it explodes in a sack! – they started walking towards me

\- Now, now stop there you too!

\- It's the CAT! It's the CAT! – Ruff pointed at him

\- What do you want with our toy? – Tuff said grabbing me

\- Yes it's ours! We saw it first! – Ruff shouted

\- Well, well can't you see she's a human girl?

\- What? A Human? No, no! – Tuff replied

\- She's Astrid

\- THE Astrid?! No way she's too small – Ruff argued

\- We'll see… - Toothless calmly replied

\- Let's take her to the king! – Tuff grabbed my arm

\- Let's feed her to the Queen! – Ruff pulled me away from Tuff

\- You're not taking her anywhere – Toothless showed up in between and with a blue mist they both fell unconscious

\- What have you done?

\- Just saved your life, you're welcome.

\- We can't just leave them here!?

\- Don't worry they will wake up in a minute. Know we better get going. I'll take you to the hatter

\- Whom?

\- You'll see…


	4. Chapter 4

**IV**

He guided the way to what it seemed like the ruins of an old windmill. As we walked around it I got a glimpse of a long table with fancy chairs all around it

\- The cat!

\- The cat!

\- Toothless… what are you doing here? – I would've recognised that voice anywhere but there was something odd in that tone. To calm, to serious… to… deadly.

\- I brought you a guess – the large cat moved out of the way letting me see him "Hiccup". He was wearing a weird looking suit with a big hat on his head

\- Don't listen to him! He's a liar! - said a Heather like mouse with a broken cup of tea in her small hand

\- Astrid? Is that you?

\- She can't be the right one! Don't be foolish! – said a big chubby rabbit who kind of reminded me of MeatLug sitting beside Heather

\- Of course it is! I would've known her anywhere – he turned to Heather and the Rabbit – I would've known you anywhere! – looking deep in to my eyes - You're just in time for tea – he kneeled down in front of me, grabbing my now little hand and picking me up to the table – and it's all because I felt obligated to kill time waiting for you. You're terribly late, you know. Naughty – something in his tone made my ears burn

He turned arount tossing some books on to a chair and leading me to sit there

\- Cup? – I nodded as he passed me a tiny cup of tea - How are you? Are you feeling better? I can see you're better! And now that you're better we need to get on to the Thorsday!

\- THORSDAY! – repeated Heather and the Rabbit

\- Hiccup the twins know she's back

\- No one talked to you traitor

\- I'm sorry but it was not my fault

\- Oh dear – I heard Heather saying and saw the rabbit hiding, Hiccup turned his head to the big cat at the other end of the table

\- YOU'RE THE ONE WHO DISSAPEARD RIGHT BEFORE – his eyes turned darker than black, his face full with rage. "this can't be Hiccup"

\- HATTER! - Heather screamed

\- Thanks - he whispered looking back at her - I'm ok – his eyes slowly turning back to green

\- What's wrong with you, Hiccup? The Hiccup I know would never talked to Toothless like that you're friends

\- They used to be best friends – the rabbit said

\- Not now Astrid, would you like some sugar in your tea?

\- Oh no! – I saw the rabbit moving his ears - uh-oh – THE GUARDS! -I started to hear the sound of horses steps

\- ERET! – Heather said

\- Goodbye – said toothless before disappearing

\- Hide her! - the rabbit said

\- Quickly drink this – Hiccup asked, giving me some of that odd mead I had drank before and I started shrinking again

\- Quick! Hide her! – heather screamed yet again

\- Watch out – he carefully picked me up along with my now too large clothes and put me inside a tea pot

\- Let me out! – I shouted

\- Shhh – I could hear him say


	5. Chapter 5

**V**

They all sit back in their chairs and kept drinking what was left of their broken tea set when a large man in a red horse showed up fallowed by six soldiers with full read armours and the twins

\- Gentleman! To you want some tea? You see we were just discussing things beginning with the letter M

\- Well, if it isn't my favorite trio of lunatics

\- Would you like to join us? – Heather asked with an angelic voice

\- You're all late for tea! – the rabbit tossed his cup at one of the guard who caught it mid-air – hehehhe

\- We're looking for a girl named Astrid

\- Yah we are looking for her! – Ruff repeated

\- I was wondering if any of you have any idea why a raven is like a writing desk? – I heard hiccup asking while covering the pot I'm in with a towel

\- Shut up loony! This is a matter of the king! – Eret shouted

\- Speaking of the King, here's a little song we would like to sing in his honor

\- I've got my ax and I've got my mace

\- And I love my wife with the ugly face I – Eret grabbed hiccup by the neck

\- If you're hiding her you'll lose your head

\- To late already lost them – said the rabbit

\- Let them be Eret, they wouldn't recognize he girl even if she stand right in front of them – I heard Snotlout say, Eret let go of Hiccup's neck

\- All together now! – hiccup shouted – I'm a Viking Through and through

\- DownalwythBluddyCrazHid! – they all screamed

\- You're all mad! – Eret said mounting his horse

\- Thank you very much! – Hiccup replied taking of his hat bowing, I heard the horses leaving – you can get out now, ups excuse me – he grabbed what used to be my chest bindings, only to give it back to me a moment later – Try this on for size – he had turned the piece of fabric into a little dress, I put it n and knocked on the pot so he could take me out – beautiful – he smiled making me blush

\- You're lucky Snot is on our side! Or you'd be – Heather pointed at Hiccup

\- What do they want with me!? – I asked

\- Well… best if we take you to the White Queen. You'll be safe there – he takes off his hat - your carriage awaits, milady

\- The hat?

\- Well of course. Anyone can travel by horse or rail, but the absolute best way to travel is by hat – he smiled with those green emeralds looking right at me - did I just rhyme?

\- Oh I love traveling by hat!

\- Heather. Just Astrid please – I got to the hat and he potted it back on – fairfarren,all.


	6. Chapter 6

**VI**

I don't know when exactly did I fell asleep but I woke up to the sound of Hiccup's voice reciting some weird poem

\- Twas brilling, and the slithy toves

Did gyre and gimble in the wabe

All mimsy were the borogoves

And the mome raths outgrabe

The Red Queen, with breath of flame

Jaws that bite and claws that catch!

Beware the Red Queen, my love!

And the frumious Bandersnatch!

He took his Fire sword in hand

With his loyal cat aside

The Fire blade went snicker-snack!

He left it dead, and with its head

He went galumphing back

\- What?! – I asked sliding on to his shoulder

\- It's about you, you know?

\- What are you talking about? What's all that fuss with the Red queen? Who's the King everyone talks about?

\- You know – he stopped walking

\- What? How could I know? Tell me… Talk to me Hiccup – I begged him with a hand on his jaw

\- It's not a petty story…

\- You know you can tell me anything – he stares into the horizon as he keeps walking and starts talking

\- There was a big party at the time. The Bog-Burglars clan was here to celebrate the long lasting peace with the Hairy Hooligans. Everyone, adults and children, was singing and dancing. The mood is festive. The Vast King sits on his throne with his Queen beside him and the other members of the court, including the White Rabbit, MeatLug and Toothless. The woods turned dark as enormous leathery red wings block out the sun. Faces fill with awe as they watch the fearsome creature. The King with his sword in hand runs towards the beast. Panic ensues. People run as the Red Queen shoots fire at them. The White Rabbits gatherers the children helping them escape, I grabbed the Queen getting her to safety, when I looked back I saw MeatLug look up, froze in shock. Toothless behind the King along with the knights as they stand together against the enemy soldiers. But, as the Red Queen descends upon them, the Cat disappears leaving the kings back clear for Red Queen to burn him to the ground leaving only his Fire Sword. That's when Eret came and pick it up from the ground lifting it victoriously and the Red Queen retreats.

I could see his tormented face. He had that look in his face, the same one he had when his father died. He's at the edge of madness, blinded by guilt, helpless…

\- Hiccup? Hiccup! – he jerks his head pulling himself back from the abyss

\- I'm fine… just fine….

\- Are you? – I asked, he quickly looks back

\- Did you hear that?

\- Hear what? – We hear a dog howling

\- Red Knights! – he put me into his pocket and started running. He ran through the woods past the trees and over stumps. As we got to the edge of the woods a red flash covers the sky. He let me out of his pocket and back to his hat

\- They are here! Go south to Grampas Bluffs. The Queen's castle is just beyond. Hold on tight. – he throws the hat, sending me flying over the treetops – DOWN WITH THE BLOODY CRAZY KING!

The Hat lands in the soft grass. I look back at the forest, and then south towards the rolling hills. It's getting dark and there're strange sounds here. I slip under the relative safety of the hat and try to sleep. I woke up to the hat being lift, exposing me and that's when I saw those big green eyes looking straight at me

\- Toothless? Toothless thank Thor!

\- Hello Astrid

\- They took Hiccup! Where did they took him?

\- To the King's castle at Salazun Grum

\- We have to save him!

\- That is not wise of you

\- I don't care! He wouldn't be there if it weren't for me so we're going!

\- The Thorsday is almost upon up. You must go to the Queen

\- That's enough! Since the moment I fell down that hole, I've been told what I must do! I've been shrunk, stretched and stuffed into a teapot. I've been accused of being Astrid and not being Astrid. But you're forgetting one thing NO ONE TELLS ASTRID HOFFERSON what I must or must not do!

\- If you diverge the path…

\- I MAKE MY OWN PATH! - I climbed on to his back and sat on his neck – take me to Salazen Grum and do not forget the Hat – "hold on Hiccup I'm coming"


	7. Chapter 7

**VI**

We flew across the forest, past the red desert and through the tempestuous shore to the Dark castle on top of Salazen Grum. With his high walls and the surrounding moat, there was a strange feeling in my gut as we flew across the moat.

\- This is as far as I can take you without being spot, the king is probably keeping him in the East tower. Whatever you do, DO NOT let the king know who you are!

\- But how am I supposed to get in?

\- Through there – he pointed at a crack in the wall only big enough to let me pass

\- And the hat? – he toss it over the wall – ok, let's do this – I took a deep breath and crawl my way in to the castle

\- Good luck – and he disappeared

I found myself in the bushes at the edge of some garden. I heard a loud CRAK, a small cry of pain fallowed by cheers and laughter. I peeked through the bushes. And I saw

\- Dagur…

Dagur and his Courtiers were playing an odd game that I didn't recognise. There's the small cry again, I look for the source. It's a terrible terror all tied up into an awkward ball rolling, as he stops, laying on his back, gasping, in the grass. It cries out again as it is thrown in the air and hit with a stick sending the odd looking dragon ball flying in my direction. As it landed at my side I attempted to untie it. It cries out again fearfully

\- Shhh. I'm here to help – "well I guess dragons don't breath fire here"

\- Where's my ball? PAGE!

I manage to untie the terrible terror. It stared at me momently berofe stumbling into the foliage. I saw two white furry feet and my gaze travelled to the White "Fishlegs" Rabbit, now dressed as a court page. He looked down at the tiny me

\- What are you doing here?

\- I came to save Hiccup

\- SHHHHH! – He put a paw in my face – the king cannot know the Hatter's name!

\- Why?!

\- What's taking you so long! – I heard Dagur scream

\- Long story – he whispered – and you're not saving anyone being the size of a gerbil

\- A what?

\- Here have some of this – he pass me a little biscuit – it'll make you grow – I took it and have 2 bites before he pull it out of my hands

\- Not all of it! – I started growing – oh no it's too late – he ran away

I kept on growing out of my clothes until I bursts through the bushes... "fuck". I looked down at Dagur and his courtiers. Thanking Thor for the tall bushes that hide all my naked body but my head and shoulders.

\- And WHAT is this?! – said a pink headed girl standing beside Dagur

\- It's a "who" your majesty - Fishlegs bow – this is… aaaa

\- Aaa? – the girl demanded

\- Alice from… umh… - the cold stare of the girl froze Fishlegs

\- Finish your sentence or you lose your head – Dagur said playing with his axe

\- I'm Alice from Umbradge – I answer

\- Tell me Alice from Umbradge what happened to your clothes? – the girl asked me with a cold stare

\- I outgrew them. – I simply replied, looking her strait in the eyes – I tower over everyone in Umbradge. The people started to fear me. So I've come to you my king – I looked to Dagur "if he's anything like the Dagur I know he'll like the monolog" – wh else would understand what it's like?

\- My dear girl – he smiled at me, it took all my selfcontrol not t gag – anyone that tall is welcome in my court. – the girl beside hm didn't seem as pleased as he was

\- SOMEONE FIND HER CLOTHES! USE THE DRAPERIES IF YOU MUST BUT CLOTHE THIS ENORMOUS GIRL – she yelled, the courtiers exchange glaces

\- You heard the princess! – Dagur ordered and they all ran

After giving me clothes the princess "as Dagur said" escorted me through the castle down the great hall

\- The king awaits our presence – she said as we entered the throne room

Dagur was sitting in a large ornate throne by the ginormous windows, his feet resting on a pig.

\- Alice! Princess! Have a sit my dears – he waved to the empty chair beside him, the "princess" sat by his right side while I sat in the chair by his left – you go away! – he says to the courtiers and with a dark jealous look they leave us – Draculya my princess have you shown our guess the Thorstons?

\- No brother, they're mine! – she harsh

\- Don't be so selfish my dear sister I bet Alice would like to laugh a little

\- Fine. TWINS! WHERE'RE MY TWINS! – she shouted

Ruffnut and Tuffnut enter the room. They're bound together by a silver bracelet at their ankles. Their faces are painted with red hearts on their foreheads

\- Thee they are! Look they have the oddest way of speaking. Speak! – Tuff looks up at me "shit I'm in trouble"

\- Is that being? – Tuff said, I bite my lower lip

\- No, it can't be – Ruff – to tall

\- But it looks – he takes a step forward and makes Ruff fall

\- HEY watch where you're going you muttonhead! That's my foot! – she pulls her foot making him fall

\- Oh you didn't just do that!

\- Oh you bet I did! – they engaged into a fight and I breath in relieve

\- Hahahaha I love this crazy heads! – Dagur laughs – now get them out!

The guards break down their fight and take them out of the room. Eret enters the Throne Room. Draculya blinks her eyes seductively at him and he replies with a side smile

\- There you are, Eret! – Dagur stands involving Eret's large shoulders with his arm - Any luck with the prisoner?

\- He's stubborn my king

\- You're too soft! Bring him to me! – the knights go off

\- And who's this lovely creature – Eret looks at me. "1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10 don't do anything stupid now Astrid!"

\- Alice. She's my new favorite!

\- Eret son of Eret, at your service – I can hear Draculya grow under her breath as he takes my hand and kisses it. I pull away quickly reminding myself not to kill him "for now"

The guards drag Hiccup in, chained by his hands and feet. Dagur lifts his head by his hair. I stifle a gasp. He has been bitten up, his eyes purple with an empty far-away stare.

\- We know you know where the lost prince is! Where is he? – he doesn't respond.

Draculya stands up and slaps him. He looks up for a moment, but doesn't see me

\- I've been considering things that begin with the letter M: moron, mutiny, murder, madness, malice..

\- We're looking for the letter H now. Where is Hiccup? – Dagur coldly said

\- For hiccups drink water – Hiccup laughed

\- Stop that! WHERE IS MY PRINCE!? – Draculya demanded, Hiccup laughed lauder, madly. Dagur makes a "loco" motion to me and that got Hiccups attention. He gave me a wry smile and turned to the princess

\- Waiting for Astrid – my heart jumped a bit

\- How dare you! – Dagur punched him – insulting your princess like that! There's no such girl with that name! I banished all the Astrids of the realm so the Prince would marry my little sister!

\- Umh… my king – Eret whispered

\- What?!

\- An Astrid has been spotted on the kingdom

\- WHAT!?

\- But my man are searching every single stone for her

\- FIND HER! – he screamed throwing him axe at him – FIND THAT GIRL AND BRING ME HER HEAD!


	8. Chapter 8

**VIII**

Eret ran out of the castle. Meanwhile Toothless approaches the White Queen's castle. Valka, the White Queen waits for him as he appears inside.

\- What's the news?

\- Astrid's here in Wonderland!

\- Great! Where's she now?

\- Salazun Grum. I'm sorry my Queen, I took her there.

\- Don't worry my dear – she lifted his head – that's exactly where she'll find the Fire Sword. Now we have to send for my son.

\- He's there two my Queen, he was captured as the mad hatter

\- Oh… - she walked around a little – that mint be a good thing, that way they're together. That's it. Everything will be alright. Rest now, we need to prepare for Thorsday!

Back at the Dark Castle I went to search the bushes for Hiccup's Hat. I picks it up, wiped the mud off and straightened it out with loving care. Meanwhile the King stands by the windows.

\- You must find Astrid, Eret. Without the Red Queen, Valka's followers will surely rise against me

In the dressing room, Hiccup hums as he works with ribbons, bows, veils and feathers. The king ordered him to make a gown for his sister to wear on Thorsday. I entered the room and can't help but felling mesmerized with all the colourful hats and robes.

\- Waw! It looks like you've been busy – he smiles – they're wonderful, you must let me try one on – I can't believe I'm saying this I sound so… girly "but they truly are beautiful"

\- It's good to be working at my trade again

\- It's just a pity you had to make them for her – he suddenly stopped working

\- What's… what's the hatter with me? The hatter… mmmmmm…ma,ma – his eyes turned fully black, scissors in his hands and he murderously attacks a dress, cutting it to shreds, then another and another

\- Stop! STOP! – I took his face in my hands, forcing him to look at me – HICCUP! – I can see the fear in his eyes as they turned back to the green I love

\- Have you any idea why a raven is like a writing desk? – he murmured – I'm frightened. I don't like it in here, terribly crowded… have I gone mad? – I feel his forehead, like he once did

\- I'm afraid so. You're entirely bonkers….But let me tell you a secret… that's the best thing about you – he straightens his shoulders with pride – here – I take his own hat from behind a box – that's beter. You look more like yourself now – he's too overwhelmed to speak, he takes it off and holds it to his heart with gratitude

\- Astrid.. I

\- HAT MAN! – we hear Draculya shout – Where are my dresses?! I'm not a patient monarch! – her high pinched voice reminds him of his purpose

\- I'm told they keep the Fire Sword hidden in the castle. Find it, Astrid. Take it to the White Queen. Help us make the world right again – I glace at the chain around his ankle " I think I can use the sword for other things" – I'm not going anywhere without you! – he takes my hand and looks deep into my eyes

\- Why is it you're always too small or too tall? Now go! Go before she sees you here! – and he pushes me through a hidden door.

\- I'll be back – I give him a kiss on the cheek, he smiles

\- GO!

I ran across the hidden hall, at the end of it I see Heather, dressed as a chamber maid whispering with Fishlegs

\- What're you doing here? – I asked

\- I'm rescuing the Hatter of course!

\- I AM rescuing Hiccup! But you can help. He told me that the fire Sword is hidden in the castle. That means someone must have seen it… ask them go!

\- I don't take orders from a big clumsy, galumphing…

\- Shoooo! – I loom over her pointing imperiously

\- I'll go but only because it'll help the Hatter – humiliated but outsized, she stalks off, the White Rabbit stares at me

\- What Fishlegs?

\- I know where it is

\- Why didn't you say so sooner?

\- Will you hit me?

\- I'm considering if you don't tell me where the sword is immediately!

He takes me across the halls, outside to the stables

\- The sword is inside – I opened the door and Fishlegs shivered hiding behind me

\- I know that smell – I look inside and see a big blue beast sleeping with his huge spiked yellowish head on its paws. It moans. I can hear it's stomach growling

\- Stormfly – I gasped and close the door – I need chicken

\- What? Why?

\- Just trust me I need a piece of chicken

The rabbit does has I say and brings me a roasted chicken "that will do" I take a deep breath and enter the stables holding the chicken out. She growls. I put it on the ground near her. He sniffs it, whines, and pulls it closer with her paws. That's when I realised she's chained to the sealing preventing her to bent her head enough to eat. She's distracted, I take her blind spot and unchain her. She turned her large head towards me. I take a deep breath and extend my hand

\- Hello girl – she sniffs my hand "please remember me" and puts her head against it I sigh in relieve and she eats her chicken happily.

I go around her and spot a chest and try to open it

\- Figured it's locked, don't suppose you know how to open it, do you? – she doesn't even look at me "guess only toothless can speak"

But she moves her tail and puts it to the lock and opens it. I lift the Fire Sword. It's made of shining red metal with a silver handle. I hold it up to the light and it seems to glow like a flame. I take one last look at Stormfly before I ran back to the dressing room where the Dormouse is trying to pick the lock around Hiccups ankle with her hatpin

\- Stand back Heather! – they both look up to see me holding the Fire Sword above my head, she moves over and I cut the chain and we ran out of there

We manage to get across the east side without being spotted, but as we were passing the Princess Room the twins saw us and yelled for the guards

\- Hatter! – I threw the sword at him has the fights. I grabbed an axe off the wall and swing it at the guards

\- We have to get out of here!

\- We need horses!

\- I know something faster! Fallow me – I scream as the last guard fell unconscious.

We kept on running to the stables when Eret got to us

\- You're not going anywhere! – Hiccup fights him off

\- Astrid! Go! – I mount Stormfly, as Eret pin him against the wall – get to the White Queen

\- I'm not going anywhere without you Hiccup! – Eret froze and looked at me with sudden revelation

\- Astrid? – he looked at Hiccup – Hiccup?! You're the lost prince? AHHHHHHH– Heather stabbed Eret's foot with her hatpin making him step away from Hiccup

\- RUN! - she yelled, jumping away from Eret. Hiccup jumped into Stormfly's back and we took off

\- Need a ride? – toothless showed up and grabbed Heather

\- SEIZE THEM! DON'T LET THEM GET AWAY!

\- DOWNAL WYTH BLUDDY CRAZ HID!


End file.
